Time Bomb
by logamlernan
Summary: idk hello i hope you like it yay
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, you know Derek's going to freak the fuck out as soon as he sees that thing." Scott said, his hand gesturing to the white ball of fluff curled up in Stiles' palm.

"Oh, he'll be cool. Just cause he's a total sourwolf doesn't mean I'm not gonna help the poor little kitty!" He grinned, the end of his sentence in the tone of someone talking to a baby as he prodded the aforementioned fluff in his palm with his other hand. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, your funeral." The wolf murmured, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. Whatever. Scott's stupid. Derek would be entirely okay with Stiles bringing a kitten home. After all, it was homeless, hurt and obviously starved. Maybe Derek will have some serious motherly-maternal instinct kick in and he'll love it even more than he loves Stiles. Maybe.

As he turned to Scott; totally ready to backfire at him with his fluent sarcasm and humour, he noticed Scott was already gone. Rude. So, instead of barrelling his wit at his more than oblivious to everything best friend, he hauled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his jeep.

He looked around the backseat for like, an old jacket or something, to wrap the kitten in. He didn't really want to use the one he was wearing at the moment cause come on, it's a good jacket! But alas, he found one of Derek's stupidly-well-fitting-and-entirely-comfortable leather jackets and curled it up on the passenger seat, softly plonking the little kitten into it before getting in the drivers seat and making his way home, which was Derek's house. He's decided to move in when he and Derek became a thing and Stiles thought that would bring danger upon his dad, you know, angry outside wolves that wanna challenge Derek by killing his mate and his mates family. Yeah, he didn't really want that. So instead he moved in with mr sourwolf.

He drove through the woods, softly drumming the pads of his fingers on the steering wheel in beat with the radio, singing the lyrics under his breath. Panic! At The Disco was a guilty pleasure of his, okay? Not that he could name one song, the titles are all so damned long and he was pretty sure they had nothing to do with the songs, like Fall Out Boy. Who the fuck even started that trend and why?

He pulled into the driveway, turning his keys and pulling them out of the ignition before slinging his backpack over one shoulder, and gently grabbed the kitten, leaving Derek's jacket to sit there. He noticed his partners sleek, black car wasn't parked out the front and he assumed he was off on some werewolf alpha business. Or maybe just walking around in the woods, howling and pissing on trees like the complete lone wolf he is. Stiles sniggered at the image that put in his head.

He stepped on the front porch, letting his bag completely drop off his shoulder with a few shrugs before wrapping both his palms around the kittens middle and holding him up lion king style. "This is your new home, embrace it!" He almost shouted, tempted to do a full on spin as if he was showing off his new little buddy. Not exactly sure who to, but hey. It's his first pet ever. Derek totally doesn't count. Even when wolfed out.

He carried the little fluffball inside and put it on the carpet, it didn't actually seem too hurt, just lacking a whole lot of body fat. Stiles ran to the kitchen, grinning as the little kitten pattered behind him. He looked through the cupboards, hopeful but uncertain as to why Derek would have cat food, but it didn't really matter cause he didn't. Stiles sighed. It's okay he can make-do, feeding a kitten couldn't be that hard could it? And even at the thought of feeding his stomach made this unsettling grumble which he was entirely convinced wasn't human.

He dug into the fridge, they really needed to go shopping. All they had was eggs, half a container of butter, some old browning lettuce and an unopened package of cheese. He sighed, pulling the eggs out of the fridge before looking down at the kitten.

"So, like, what do you eat? Help me out here. Should I go scouting for a dead bird or can go do that yourself? Unless you want some buttery cheese. We have that." He rambled on, pulling a fry pan from the cupboard under sink and cracking eggs into it once it had heated up. The kitten actually mew'd at him in response and he felt pretty smug; the little fluffball actually communicated back with him. Aw yeah. Stiles Stilinski, cat whisperer, he can see his name in lights.

Once the eggs were cooked he ushered them onto a plate before literally collapsing in the dining room table chair, letting out a huff of breath. School really tires him, okay? Especially with lacrosse practice. It takes energy to be a 5 star bench warmer. He started scoffing down the eggs and couldn't help his grin as his fluffy little feline friend helped himself onto the table, sitting next to his plate innocently.

There was some seriously intense eye contact between teenager and cat going on right now, and about 35 seconds in, Stiles threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, you can have some," he grumbled "but now the offer of scouting for dead bird is totally off the table. You're on your own kiddo." He continued as he forked at the firm yolk of the egg, dropping forkfuls of it in front of the fluffball and watched him stuff it down like crazy fast, his eyebrow cocked. "Oh. Okay. Totally didn't think cats ate eggs. I'm gonna call you Egg." He smiled, scratching the top of the kittens head before devouring the rest of his food.

After he managed to pull himself up from the chair he ended up actually giving Egg a tour of Derek's creepy mansion, the little kitten carelessly trotting behind his steps. He literally looked like the girl kitten from The Aristocats. But a lot dirtier. Egg was like the peasant-male version of her. And he was now totally Stiles' best friend, screw Scott.

He scooped the kitty under his arm and flopped onto the couch, flicking on the tv he'd made Derek get after he moved in and put on stupid cartoons which he didn't really pay attention to, he just scratched behind Egg's ear until they both drifted asleep.

He was awoken- what he was sure was a few hours later, the sun had gone down- by the sound of a car door slamming and he instantly jumped to his feet, straightening up then totally freaking out as he heard a thump against the ground which was definitely him dropping Egg. He cursed under his breath and picked the white ball of fluff up, shushing him, then hiding him behind his back as he scurried to the front door, standing nervously and waiting for Derek to make his entrance. The kitten all but laid in his palms restlessly but didn't make a noise. Stiles couldn't help the smug little smirk; he's totally a cat whisperer. Dating a werewolf. Oh well, he'll make it work.

He straightened up and smiled brightly as the door handle clicked, and not even a second later Derek was right in front of Stiles, his eyebrows racing to his hairline. "What's that smell?" He muttered, his nostrils flaring.

"Okay, Derek, I'll tell you what that smell is if 1. You promise not to freak out, 2. You promise not to kill whatever it is, 3. You let me keep it, 4.-"

"Stiles." Derek groaned, interrupting his ramblings.

"No no, no! Hear me out-" He went to begin again but Derek let out another exasperated groan.

"No. Stiles. I mean I know what you've got."

"What! How could you possibly know!? I didn't even tell you yet!" He all but shouted, his face looking surprised but his eyebrows shot up defensively. Defensive eyebrows? Maybe he could send them into battle one day. With swords and everything. He was torn out of his thoughts as he saw Derek's hand suggesting to the floor, his expression looking entirely unimpressed.

Stiles looked to where he was pointing — oh, oh. That's how he knew. He hasn't even noticed Egg jump out of his hands, but there he was, strutting off into the kitchen. He quickly turned back to Derek, an innocent grin gracing his lips as he attempted puppy eyes.

"I'm not freaking out," Derek started, holding up one finger to Stiles. "And I won't kill it," he held up a second finger. "If you get rid of it." He smirked evily, patting Stiles on the shoulder before slinking away upstairs. Stupid Derek and his evil, sexy, arsehole ways.

"But, but Dereeeek!" He whined, chasing him up the stairs, skipping every second step. "I already named him!" He huffed, folding his arms over his chest as they reached the bedroom.

"Good for you. Now he can be free and wild with a name." Derek muttered, pulling off his sweat soaked shirt and trading it for a cleaner one.

"No. I named him Egg and he's my best friend and he's staying with us forever and if you hurt him I will kick your werewolf arse!" He grumbled, pulling out the complete tantrum and stamping his foot. Who said a 17 year old boy couldn't tantrum like a 7 year old? Clearly someone who hasn't met Stiles.

Derek stared at him skeptically, as though he couldn't actually believe a thing Stiles was saying. "You named it Egg?" He asked, sounding completely befuddled.

"Yes. Egg. He eats eggs and he's white and small like an egg. Therefore Egg." He frowned, not moving from the doorway.

"He still has to go; Name or no name. And we both know you can't kick my arse." He said with that extra tinge of cockiness as he jabbed Stiles' stomach playfully. Stiles pouted.

"Fine. I withdraw sex. No more sexy time for you. You can werewank your way through the night." Stiles tone was matter-of-fact and Derek groaned, furrowing his eyebrows, staring Stiles down with that intense glare of his.

"Fine. You can keep it.." He began, moving close to Stiles, pressing his body against the other before murmuring in his ear, "but you owe me later." He almost emitted a growl before he sauntered away, probably deciding on a shower.

Stiles mentally high fived himself, aw ye, who da man.


	2. Go Home

Stiles was pulling up in the school parking lot when he noticed all Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Danny crowded around something. He jumped out, shoving his car keys in his pocket. Normally Derek drove him to school on Mondays but once again he was off on alpha business and wouldn't be home until later that day. Stiles was entirely fine with it, even though that meant less cling-to-Derek-cause-he's-warm-and-secretly-a-teddy-bear-and-Stiles-loves-him time.

He literally; but would never admit to it- skipped to his circle of friends. Not that he was really friends with any of them but Scott, to be honest. But when Scott got with Allison, that had brought Lydia, which brought Jackson (ugh) and eventually Danny. He stood behind them awkwardly, knowing they hadn't even noticed him arrive. Stupid heads, weren't they meant to have wolfie senses? And Stiles was pretty sure his smell right now was pretty pungent and out there. He'd been so busy all weekend having I'm-sorry-I-got-a-kitten-without-your-permission-thanks-for-letting-me-keep-it sex, that he didn't shower. And he was so tired come this morning he got up late and didn't have time for a shower.

He cleared his throat and instantly everyone turned to see him, earning a different reaction from each individual. Lydia only glanced at him, before crinkling her nose- probably able to smell him now that she knows he's here, and turned back to the girl they'd all been crowded around. Allison grinned at him, mouthing a hello and a small wave before her arm returned around Scott's waist and her gaze back at the girl. Danny had pursed his lips together in a tight smile, looking him up and down, but nodding with what Lydia was saying. Jackson merely scoffed and rolled his way, looking back to the girl. What was so damn interesting about her that no one wanted to talk to Stiles? Scott belted out a loud hey, slapping his palm firmly on Stiles' shoulder, making him wince as Scott pulled him forward, to be right next to him, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Stiles, this is our new chem teacher." He grinned, his free hand gesturing to the girl in front of them, then quickly going back around Allison's waist.

Stiles cocked an eyebrow, "what happened to Mr. Harris?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

The girl smiled, now that he was looking at her he could see that she had long brown hair down near her hips, not dark hair, but still brown, she had big chocolate eyes and a wide grin. "He's got food poisoning real bad, so I'll be replacing him."

Stiles cringed at the mention of food poisoning, the last thing he wanted to picture right now was Mr. Harris exploding out of both ends. Ew.

He nodded, a slight smile twitching at his lips as Lydia and Allison continued pestering the new teacher about how she looked their age; she honestly did. But it turned out she was just out of college, she was Derek's age, 21. Once the bell rang they all went their separate ways, Lydia and Allison to their math class, Danny, Jackson, Scott and Stiles leaving for Lacrosse practice. Whoever invented sport-related classes first period on a Monday morning was definitely considered the devil to Stiles. The evil, genius, arsehole devil.

Scott waited until Jackson and Danny were out of ear shot; including Jackson's super-werewolf hearing, to grab Stiles' shoulder, pulling him to face him. "Dude, did you notice something weird about Ms. Burgess?"

Stiles' face crumpled in confusion, "Ms. Burgess?" He asked, lingering out his question, his hand gesturing in circles for Scott to continue. Scott looked at Stiles dumbstruck.

"Ms. Burgess. Who you just net. Harris' replacement." He punctuated each small sentence with an are-you-stupid fashioned shake of his head.

"Ooh, oh right. I didn't catch her name. Don't get your panties in a knot, wolf-boy." He teased, throwing his hands up defensively. "And uh, not really. She seemed pretty nice slash normal to me." He shrugged and Scott literally whined.

"She just, her aura. Gives me a bad feeling. And she smells weird." Scott's expression spelled out disgust and Stiles slapped his chest.

"Dude, don't be so paranoid, she smelt fine. I don't even need weird arse wolfie senses to tell you her perfume smelt like roses. And I swear to god if you make a roses smell like poo joke I will actually-"

"STILINSKI. MCCALL. HURRY UP!" Coach Finstock's voice boomed from the front of the change rooms, interrupting Stiles rant of how he would kick Scott's stupid arse. Scott let out a heavy sigh and Stiles shrugged before they both ran for the change rooms.

The rest of the day was uneventful and boring. Second period he had English, at recess he argued the whole time over Ms. Burgess being a freaky something or not, the next two periods were double math- uh, Monday just wasn't a good day on his school timetable.- and lunch he had sat with Erica, Boyd and Isaac, everyone else off doing extra credit things and detentions. Lame arses. Why couldn't they be more like Stiles? But now lunch was over, and Stiles was getting his books out of his locker, readying himself for Chem with Ms. Burgess. Hopefully she wasn't a complete hardass.

Stiles stumbled into the room, still pulling apple stickers off his face Erica had stuck there when he refused to give details on his and the alpha's sex life. She was such a creep sometimes. Ms. Burgess gave Stiles a credulous look before laughing and shaking her head as Stiles flopped down into his seat.

The class started out pretty easy and it wasn't too hard for Stiles to keep up, that was up until Scott burst into the room anyway, sweating and looking like he'd just ran several miles in the forest; which he probably had.

"Stiles!" He called out, but he was quickly silenced by Ms. Burgess' incriminating stare.

"Mr. McCall, you're half an hour late. And disrupting my class." She stated, border sighing.

"I'm, I'm sorry Ms. Burgess. I was running an errand for Mr. Finstock. He needs to see both Stiles and I immediately." He was totally lying. Stiles knew it.

"And do you have a note from him? Saying that he needs to see you both?" She asked, folding her arms.

"No, but I can go-"

"Forget about it. Stiles, go. Pack your things, you don't know how long he'll need you." She smiled warmly and Stiles grinned, literally shoving the books and pens on his desk into his over-filled backpack before throwing it over his shoulder and running out there, closing the door behind him. He turned to Scott, giving him a frantic 'what the fuck' look.

"Dude, what is it!?" He hissed, reaching his hand out to shove his best friends shoulder, but he was shushed, had his hand grabbed and Scott started bolting, dragging Stiles with him. He let out a completely, utterly, manly squeal. Totally.

Scott didn't stop running until they were in the school car park and Stiles literally collapsed to his knews on the hard cement, clutching his ribs like he could pull air into his lungs with his hands. Once he caught his breath he looked up at Scott. "Dude! Just, dude! What the fuck was that!? Remember, bro, I don't have special werewolf powers, I can't run a mile non stop and be totally fine with it, especially at your pace!" He frowned, throwing his arms up in exaggeration.

"Stiles. I found out what's weird about Ms. Burgess!" Oh, of course he was completely ignoring what Stiles said.

"What do you mean? What is it?" He asked, standing up and dusting off his knees before staring at Scott like he was a dumb arse, which he totally was to Stiles.

"She's an alpha."

Stiles eyebrows seemed to raced towards his hair line and his top lip tugged up in confusion. "You're kidding right? How would you even know?"

"This morning! Her scent, it made me protective of Derek. And the other wolves. Even Jackson. Like she's here to kill Derek and take his position. And not only she smelt like a wolf. And at lunch we all went to the library and did some research on her, she's definitely alpha."

"So? Doesn't make her strange. What's so bad about being an alpha?" Stiles questioned, struggling to see what the big deal was.

Scott groaned in frustration, "She's an alpha, Stiles. She wants to kill Derek; take his position. This is Derek's territory." Scott explained though it was obvious, and it probably should have been.

"Scott you're seriously paranoid. She doesn't even know who Derek is. She doesn't have some diabolical plan to take his place."

"No, Stiles, you don't get it! Alphas don't go into other alphas territory unless they want what they have, their land, their pack, their mate." He exaggerated the word mate as though it was bolded and Stiles almost choked on his tongue.

"You're ridiculous. She doesn't even know Derek is here. When she realises it's his territory she'll back off, she's just here to teach. And it's not like she can just take everything by killing Derek, it's not gonna make you guys loyal to her or me in love with her. It's not how things work Scotty-boy." He said matter of factly, sinking Scott's nose with his finger, making the wolf emit a slight snarl.

"Stiles." Scott started, firmly. "You realise how that works right?"

"Oh, enlighten me!" Stiles practically shouted, waggling his fingers at Scott.

"When- if, she kills Derek, if pack and mate don't go by her she kills them. We could challenge her and be alpha but alphas are a lot stronger. And hell, she might decide she just wants Derek's pack and not his mate and simply kill you. You either die or become her... Bitch." Scott shrugged, unapologetically.

Stiles gaped at him, shaking his head slowly, dumb struck. But he quickly snapped out of it, standing up straight and throwing his hands up in a whatever fashion. "Not gonna happen. She doesn't know this is Derek's territory, you'll see." He jabbed Scott's stomach before he turned around to walk back to class, hearing Scott sigh in defeat.

He was almost back in the school building when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, grinning at a text from Derek.

'Stiles, I'll be another 2 hours. I'll bring dinner home for you. What do you want?'

Stiles wasn't sure if he was grinning more at the fact that Derek texted him even though he seems to hate technology, or that Derek was thinking of Stiles while he was away, or just the fact of take out food is hectic.

'i want mcdonalds. like. a mountain of it.' He texted back, leaning on the brick wall. Yeah, class can wait, he wanted to talk to his Derek. Not even a minute later his phone was buzzing in his hand.

'Yeah I doubt you could eat a mountain of anything. How's your day been?'

Stiles blushed slightly, him and Derek had only been together a few months but the alpha still gave him butterflies and goosebumps whenever he did something out of character; like wanting to talk to Stiles in general.

'wanna bet? get me a mountain of curly fries and ill devour it hands down. and not too bad, scotts being all weird ugh.' He replied, feeling somewhat like a whiney teenager with his 'ugh' but oh well.

'So, you're saying you want to eat a mountain of curly fries for dinner with just your mouth? I'll tie your hands behind your back. Why?'

Stiles smirked, 'kinky much? ) god, derek, we're talking about what i want for dinner, not how much you wanna tie poor lil ol me up. And idk, something about ms burgess or w/e her name is being an alpha.'

Stiles could literally the sense the fact that probably made Derek stiffen and snarl, and as expected he had a reply in seconds.

'Shut up. What do you mean there's an alpha?'

'RUDE. maybe i was into the kinky thing too. and scott literally dragged me out of class to tell me our new chem teacher is an alpha who probably wants to kill you and take me for her own, the usual.' Stiles literally winked at his phone; he much preferred physical interaction so all his little gestures could be seen.

'Stiles. Go home. I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm leaving now.'

Stiles frowned at his phone. 'derek nooo! all is fine in the land of stiles. she doesnt even know its your territory, i bet. she's just here to teach, yo. and she's nicer than harris. dont ruin this for me!'

After 2 minutes there was no response and Stiles sighed, assuming Derek was already in his car. Over protective much? He pulled his phone back out of his pocket. 'whatever. at least bring the mcdonalds and i may forgive you.' He clicked send, then felt like maybe he'd need to suck up a little bit more, and so a few minutes later. '... looooove you!' Much better.


	3. I Want The D

Stiles was sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but his boxers and watching old episodes of Supernatural with Egg curled up in the seat next to him when he heard the sound of rubber rolling on gravel. Instantly he shot out of his seat, grinning. That was Derek's car! Derek's home! God, Stiles swore that he was such a puppy sometimes. He made a promise to stab himself if he ever found himself grovelling at Derek's feet when entering his huge arse creepy mansion. He sat back down and tried to make it look like he hasn't just jumped for joy; he wanted to play it cool for once. Still not forgiving Derek for wanting to make a scene with Ms. Burgess.

He listened to the door click open and he causally rolled his head on his neck, giving Derek his best I'm-not-happy-with-you stare, as he patted the white ball of fluff next to him. Derek sensed Stiles' grumpiness and simply shrugged, making his way on the lounge next to Stiles, well the other side of Stiles, he'd promised he wouldn't hurt Egg. And that's when Stiles noticed the bag of McDonald's in his hand. Oh, how he loved him.

Stiles stared at Derek wishfully, so long it started to creep even Derek out; Derek. Who was like a rock when it came to emotion. Especially thinks like fear and being creeped out by totally creepy teenagers staring at him like they're in a cheap porno.

"What do you want, Stiles?" He sighed, a slight smirk at his lips- he knew exactly what Stiles wanted. He clutched the bag tighter in his hand.

"I want the d!" Stiles declared, still staring at Derek, which had been totally taken back by that comment and was now sporting his best 'did you just say you wanna have sex by saying you want the d?' Expression. "Eeeelicious McDonald's you brought me!" He grinned, jumping over Derek's lap and pulling the bag from his grip, Derek was shaking his head and chuckling. Of course that's what Stiles meant, he wasn't a sexual deviant. All the time.

Stiles was shovelling his face with food when he remembered the reason Derek came home early in the first place. "So, did ya wanna talk about Ms. Burgess?" He asked innocently, mouth full of food. Damn, he's attractive.

Derek instantly tensed; yeah, he'd evidently, momentarily forgotten too. "Yeah. Yeah. Finish your dinner first." He grumbled, grabbing the rubbish off the coffee table and making a beeline for the kitchen. Stiles smiled and shoved his last chip in his mouth, savouring is for pussies.

When Derek returned, Stiles grinned up at him from his place on the couch but Derek kept his sourwolf-bitch face.

"Ok ok ok. Whaddya wanna know?" He asked, settling back into his seat, eyes back on Supernatural. Derek flopped down next to him, looking over at Stiles.

"Is she here to kill me?" He asked blankly. Stiles choked on his spit.

"How should I know!?" His voice was high pitched as he coughed for his air.

"Did she... Creep on you or anything? Watch you a lot?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Not really. She like, totally even dismissed my existence when we met. And she let me leave class early. And she was more intent on teaching than ripping apart my sexy, alpha, werewolf boyfriend. You've got nothing to worry about pup." Stiles flashed a toothy grin and Derek growled. He still wasn't on board with all the dog jokes that Stiles loved oh so dearly.

The rest of the night was pretty boring after Derek stopped asking about his poor chem teacher. They ended up snuggled up on the lounge, under a blanket and watching Breaking Bad. He'd gotten bored after 5 supernatural's and Breaking Bad made him feel like a total badarse.

"We should start a meth lab..." He murmured sleepily, nuzzling his face into Derek's chest as the older scoffed his dismissal of Stiles stupid, tired thoughts.

"You can't boil water let alone make methamphetamine." Stiles could literally hear the eye rolling in Derek's voice and if he wasn't so preoccupied by being comfy and tired he would slapped his stupid, muscly, perfect chest. Yeah, Stiles had a lot of mixed feelings about Derek most of the time.

He heard the tv flick off and next thing he knew he was being hauled up in his alphas arms, being carried upstairs and into the bedroom before Derek gently dropped him on his side of the bed- yes, his side, he'd made this clear to Derek more than a few times- he lazily watched the other stand and undress to his boxers, just like Stiles was already in, and climb in bed.

When Derek rolled to face him, snaking an arm around his waist, he couldn't help but smile tiredly at his boyfriend, he had him so whipped damn it, he couldn't see Derek doing this for anyone else. And then the urge to kiss him was overwhelming. All the tiredness vanished and he pounced on top of his werewolf boyfriend, pinning his head to the pillow by pressing his lips on the other's.

Derek kissed him back just as hard and passionate, gripping his hips tightly in his hands, tight enough to surely leave a bruise, but Stiles didn't care, in fact a quiet groan erupted from his throat and Derek took the chance to push his tongue between Stiles' lips.

Stiles' hands were searching and roaming Derek's bare chest as he sat astride him, tongues tied together in a heated kiss.

He felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks as Derek hooked his fingertips in his boxers, but then Derek stilled entirely. It was creepy. And it was creeping Stiles out to the max. He sat up straight; still in his boyfriends lap. "You okay there big guy?" He asked, bouncing slightly to get his attention, Derek simply groaned and pushed Stiles off, Stiles crashing on the mattress next to him and folding his arms, muttering 'rude' under his breath.

"Derek what is it?" He asked again, sighing.

"Didn't you hear it?" Derek spat; but not hatefully as he stared at Stiles, concern etched over his facial features.

"Hear what, baby?" Stiles questioned softly, his stomach turning and twisting; he'd only called Derek baby twice, that being the second. It made him blush. And hard.

"There was a howl." Derek almost snarled, diving out of the bed and racing to the window as he heard it again; Stiles heard it this time too. "She's scented me. She knows I'm here." He growled. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She's not here to kill you, Derek. Come back to bed. Pleeeeeaase." All that earned was Derek's sourest sourwolf glare and Stiles felt as though he shrunk. But then he shrugged it off and snugged up under the sheets. "Whatever. I have school in the morning." He mumbled, getting comfy and drifting off to sleep as Derek paced the edge of the bed protectively.

Stiles woke up that morning to Derek still pacing anxiously at the foot of the bed, darkish circles beginning to outline his eyes. "Derek! What the hell? Have you even slept!?" He asked worriedly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pushing his covers off, he noticed Egg curled up at his feet and he gave him a soft pat before looking back to Derek.

"Not tired." The other mumbled, his hands grasped together tightly behind his back. Okay, Stiles has to put a stop to this.

"Come on, pup. I'll let you drive me to school and you can meet her for yourself, you'll see she's no threat." Stiles offered, climbing out of the dangerously comfortable bed and pulling on some clothes. Derek sighed what Stiles would take as defeat and pulled him downstairs into the kitchen.

After forcing a breakfast of fruit and pancakes down Derek's throat- and then his tongue, he liked kissing okay?- he tossed the wolf's car keys to him. Also of course after making some awesome Stilesly cooked egg for his little furry friend.

The drive there was silent, comfortable silence, but silent nonetheless. Not even the hiss of radio stations which seemed to be impossible to pick up in this area of Beacon Hills. Derek drove into the school parking lot, parking as close to the building as possible. "Where is she?" He muttered.

Stiles thought for a moment before remembering he had chem first period. "I have chem first so she'll be in the room getting ready. Come with?" He cocked an eyebrow, pushing his door open. Derek didn't even dignify Stiles' offer with words, instead he just forced his car door open, climbed out and slammed it shut again before Stiles could even get two legs out of the vehicle. God damn werewolf powers. Or maybe Stiles was just slow? Nahhhh.

As they were walking through the hallways, Derek decided to cling to Stiles' hand, holding it so hard he thought his wrist was going to snap. "Which room is it?" Derek asked between gritted teeth.

"This one right here!" Stiles smiled proudly, pointing to the door right next him. But he screeched when suddenly he was being slammed against the wall and had a set of sharp, painful, but weirdly exciting, werewolf fucking teeth breaking the skin of his neck. When Derek finally pulled back, Stiles stared at his boyfriend credulously.

"What the hell was that for!?" He gasped, frantically moving to cover the blood gushing from his neck, but as quick as they were gone, Derek had his mouth there again, mopping away the blood with his tongue.

The older man pulled back and wiped his mouth, smiling mischievously. "Just so she knows you're mine."

And with that, Derek pushed the door open harshly, dragging Stiles in behind him and hugging him tight to his chest.

Ms. Burgess was staring at them wide eyed, seeming entirely shocked. "Uh. Stiles. Class isn't for another ten minutes." She murmured, back to busying herself setting beakers on every table.

"Oh, I, uh. Just thought I'd come early. Help set up or whatever." He said nervously, struggling to remove himself from Derek's grip but damn that alpha was possessive.

"Isn't that sweet." She smiled warmly, "who's your friend?" She asked, placing the last beaker down and gesturing to Derek.

"Oh, that's uh, this is my boyfriend Derek, he's just, dropping me off. Aren't you, pup?" Stiles said condescendingly, clearly taking the fact that it was his school and he can get Derek kicked out as a he was in charge motive. Derek grunted, releasing his grip on the smaller boy with a bashful but frustrated nod.

"Oh okay. Well it was nice to meet you, Derek." She grinned sweetly and Stiles was bathing in glory at the fact that Ms. Burgess clearly wasn't a threat.

"You too, Ms. Burgess." He grumbled, not even trying to be polite. Freaking sourwolf.

"You can call me Angela." She smiled again, sickly sweet and Stiles couldn't stop rolling in the awesomeness of how fucking right he was.

"Oh, Stiles. We'll be getting a new student today. I want you to.. Look after him." Derek was gone now, and Stiles felt slightly nervous, there was actually a dark tint to Angela- Ms. Burgess' voice, and a slight smirk but she quickly hid it with her innocent smile.

"Oh, uh. Sure." Stiles smiled anxiously, it was just a one off thing, okay?


End file.
